1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional conduit, and in particular, to a multifunctional conduit acting as a structural member constituting a structure, an attaching member to which various fluid and electrical devices can be attached, and a conduit duct in which pipes and wires are accommodated.
2. Description of Prior Art
When connected to a fluid-pressure device or its controller mounted on a working structure, pipes and wires are conventionally accommodated and protected in a conduit.
Conventional conduits, however, only have a function for simply accommodating pipes and wires to protect them, so they cannot be incorporated into the structure or used to connect the above devices together. They can only be attached to the structure as simple accessories for piping and wiring. Consequently, such conduits are cumbersome to handle, and their attachment and removal operations are complicated.